Renunciar por amor
by bellarosas13
Summary: Lord Voldemor tiene una sola cosa en su cabeza y esa es su causa. Y hará lo que sea por impulsarla. Pero que pasaría si tuviera que tomar una decición que pudiera definir para siempre el curso de la misma. Que sacrificio estaría dispuesto a hacer.


Capitulo 1

Era una noche fría e inusual, pasada las 21:00 horas cuando fue llamada al despacho de su padre. Caminó a oscuras atravesando los largos pasillos, sintiendo cambios singulares a medida que iba avanzando. Se sentía un ambiente tenso, pesado, como si la sensación de estar en su propio hogar se hubiera esfumado. Al llegar toco la puerta y tras el permiso que se escuchó desde dentro, entró.

-Padre.- Dijo con mucho cuidado.

-Bella, ven, pasa, cierra la puerta.- El señor Cygnus Black estaba sentado en un sillón detrás de su escritorio con un pergamino en la mano.

-Quería usted verme padre?- Preguntó cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.- Le pasa algo padre?, está pálido.- Bellatrix vió de pronto una expresión en el rostro del viejo mago que jamás había visto antes. Siempre había tenido un carácter imperturbable, serio y severo; algo grave, muy grave estaba a punto de pasar o ya había pasado.

-Él se ha comunicado conmigo- comenzó, haciendo énfasis para poder darle entender de quíen hablaban.

-Él?-Preguntó confundida, revoloteando los ojos por la habitación como buscando la respuesta a la incógnita-El señor oscuro?- Dijo de pronto

-Si.- Le respondió devilmente con la garganta seca.

-Como estoy?- Pregunto girando, intentando verse a si misma.-

-Bien, usted siempre se ve bien.- Dijo vagamente, al tiempo que mediante levitación le acercaba a su hija una taza.-Este es tu translador, tócalo para ir y volver. Solo haz lo que te diga, trata de no meter la pata. O habrá consecuencias.- Alcanzo a decir antes de que ésta desapareciera y cuando lo hubo echo, contestó contestó la carta que aun tenía entre sus manos donde el señor tenebroso le pedía al patriarca Black la mano de su hija mayor en matrimonio y que de aceptar la petición, la boda se realizaría lo más pronto posible y de forma muy privada.

De pronto al llegar, sumergida en un millón de pensamientos fugases, Bellatrix recordó que jamás había estado allí antes y que era la casa de nada mas ni nada menos que del señor oscuro. Era un edificio hermoso, por lo poco que alcanzaba a ver, de estilo conservador, elegante, muy ordenado y limpio.

-Mi señor.- Reverencio profundamente cuando lo vio de pie a un lado del salón.- Su casa es hermosa.- Lo felicitó para romper el hielo.

-Señorita Black.- Siseó acercándose a la bruja para besar su mano.- Me alegra sea de su agrado. Cenó?- Preguntó sin rodeos.

-Aún no mi señor.- Le contestó esta prudentemente y era cierto, hasta que fue llamada por su padre había permanecido encerrada en su alcoba porque había peleado fuertemente con su hermana Andrómeda y había preferido no bajar para no volver a cruzarse con ella.

-Me acompañas?- Preguntó nuevamente extendiéndole su brazo y esta lo tomó aceptando la invitación.

-Sería todo un honor mi señor.-

La guió en silencio, particularmente no incómodo por los pasillos de su mansión. A medida que caminaban por la oscuridad, luces de antorchas se iban prendiendo sin el uso de varita e iban iluminando los pasillos de piedra gris tapizados con tapetes verdes esmeralda y muchos cuadros. Bellatrix estaba encantada con aquella casa, pues además de estar bien cuidada poseía un aire misterioso, mágico y a su vez confortable. En el comedor los esperaba una mesa no muy larga exquisitamente trabajada, de roble quizás, decorada y servida con todo tipo de alimentos apetecibles como carnes, ensaladas, verduras, sopas, pastas, vinos y otras bebidas claras. La acompañó hasta un lado de la mesa, le abrió el asiento cortésmente y la acercó con cuidado, tomando a continuación su propio lugar a su lado, en la cabecera de la mesa. Para entonces los platos, las botellas y algunas servilletas comenzaron a levitar, posicionarse y a servirse solos.

-Creo que debes de estar preguntándote, que haces aquí?- Habló mientras sacaba una carta del bolsillo de su túnica y la ojeaba velozmente.-Por favor come, come.-

-Me atrevería a decir que si mi señor.- Dijo con cuidado llevando el primer tenedor a su boca.

-Le voy a explicar lentamente, y sin tapujos… debo casarme señorita Black- Siseó mirándola de reojo buscando alguna reacción de su parte.-Por algunos asuntos sociales.

-Mi señor?- Bellatrix no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien.-Yo, pero…-

-La he elegido a usted, porque pertenece a una familia con impecable linaje, una familia comprometida con los valores de la supremacía de la sangre, increíble habilidades mágicas y según he sentido apoyas fervientemente la causa. Ademas…-Agregó relajando los músculos de su rostro dejando ver una pequeña curvatura en las comisuras de sus labios que se podían interpretar en una pequeña sonrisa. – Usted es lo suficientemente bonita.- Le había dicho todos aquellos cumplidos y el ultimo mas personal para hacerla sentir cómoda, aunque sin poner demasiado interés ni énfasis.

-Pero, con todo el respeto que usted se merece mi Lord, yo ya me encuentro comprometida actualmente.- Habló tímidamente pero firme.

-Y está usted de acuerdo con ese arreglo?- Dejó un momento de cortar su filete para observar sus movimientos y gestos. La desafió a opinar sobre algo que a ella no le correspondía. Una mujer respetada que pertenecía a la noble lista de las 28 familias no se inmiscuía en las decisiones de su familia para encontrarle una unión matrimonial conveniente, le gustara o no. Lo que se arreglaba era palabra sagrada, un contrato de por vida. Bellatrix dejó a un lado sus cubiertos para sentrarse únicamente en lo que el mago le decía.

-…No, pero.- Demoró un momento en contestar mientras medía sus propias palabras.

-Le ofrezco poder, riqueza y libertad a cambio de que actúes frente a la sociedad como mi esposa.- La interrumpió.

-Actuar? .-Preguntó sin entender y con un todo de sorpresa en su voz.

-Si, en realidad no me interesa casarme, ni procrear, ni cumplir roles dentro de un hogar.- Hablaba despreocupad de lo que estaba diciendo, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Quiere decir usted mi señor, como un matrimonio falso?-

-Exacto.-Le respondió automáticamente y ella pareció haberlo pensado por algunos segundos.

-Me parece mi señor una oferta algo extraña e interesante sin dudas. Pero… debo conversar con mi padre acerca del cambio y …-

-No es necesario.- La volvió a interrumpir.- Hace ya mas de un mes que le pedí su mano a su padre en matrimonio.- Le informo retomando la ingesta de alimentos.

-Y que dijo el mi señor si puedo saber…-

-Que si, naturalmente, de lo contrario no estaría usted aquí esta noche.- Bellatrix pareció organizar todo dentro de su cabeza y él pareció notarlo, no necesito entrar dentro de esta para saberlo.

-Será una boda íntima, muy pequeña, usted puede escoger si celebrarla aquí o en los jardines de su casa. Para mi esos detalles carecen de importancia, del resto me encargaré yo.- Bellatrix asintió aun pellizcando su pescado con papas. Y dicho todo lo que tenía para comunicarle, cuando hubieron terminado de cenar y degustar el postre que consistía en una copa de pie de limón con frutas y crema batida Bellatrix tomó su taza transladora y partió rumbo a su casa.

Los nuevos magos oscuros se habrían casado dos semanas después en los jardines traseros de la mansión Black, a pedido de Druella, quien era muy arraigada a sus tradicione, al aire libre. Una ceremonia clásica, y naturista, decorando el lugar con sillas vestidas en colores crudos, una larga alfombra por la cual caminarían los novios al altar y muchas guirnaldas de flores suspendidas en lo alto de donde caían algunos pétalos. Para el evento se había reunido a la crema y nata de la alta sociedad de brujas y magos de sangre pura, además de algunos miembros de los altos poderes dentro del Ministerio de magia y algunos periodistas que con gusto aceptarían la primicia del casamiento del innombrable para la primera plana de diarios y revistas como El profeta, La musa y Entretenimiento de Bruja. Bellatrix se había maquillado de manera muy natura y había armado en su pelo, usualmente indomable, un recogido alto donde decidió poner algunas flores y se había puesto un vestido blanco que habían mandado a confeccionar a Italia, mientras que el novio un traje negro sin corbata ni moño. La boda fue ofrecida por un viejo amigo de Voldemort y fue mas rápida que recitar un poema al revés, todo a pedido del mago oscuro que prefirió hacer una gran ceremonia corta a algo empalagoso y aburrido. A el no le gustaba eso.

Fuerte y claro ambos magos aceptaron al unísono las cláusulas del contrato matrimonial, en donde especificaba todo lo que debía hacer el uno por el otro y lo que cada uno debía de dar para que funcionara la alianza. Respeto, lealtad, honestidad y amor. Luego el lord le colocó el anillo, un aro de oro colorado con una enorme esmeralda coronándolo rodeada de una fina hilera de diamantes rodeandolo. Bellatrix lo miro por algunos segundos embelesada cuando él se acercó aún más a ella, la tomó de la cintura y la beso intensamente pero por un momento breve.

-Damas y caballeros.- Dijo separándose y llamando la atención de todo el mundo.-La Dama Oscura, la señora Bellatrix Riddle.- Y todo el mundo estalló en aplausos.

Apenas tuvieron una recepción, en donde los invitados compartieron con los recién casados algunas palabras amables y buenos deseos por su nueva vida en común, comieron, brindaron y bailaron. La misma duró algo mas de cuatro horas y fue dentro de la casa Black, en el salón de baile, una habitación muy bien iluminada y amplia con piso de mármol y paredes de espejos.

-Me permite señor Black? –Bellatrix estaba hablando con su padre cuando se acercó a ella y le ofreció su brazo.- Quisiera compartir un baile con mi esposa, si no es molestia.- Dijo .

-Mi señor , adelante.- El hombre reverenció. Su hija había dejado de pertenecerle.

-Pensé que tendría que escucharlo toda la noche.- Bufó Bella.

-Problemas?- Le pregunto guiándola al centro de la pista. El la tomo de la espalda baja y de su mano y comenzó a girar por la pista, siendo el centro de todas las miradas y el objetivo del fotógrafo que aprovechaba el momento.

-No mi señor, el sermoneó de como las cosas cambiarían para mi desde hoy en adelante y me suplicó me esforsara por no fallarle.- Habló disimuladamente s in sostenerle la mirada por timidez.-Ha salido todo bien el dia de hoy mi señor?- Siguió.-Esta usted satisfecho con mi actuación?-

-Perfectamente, todo de acuerdo a lo esperado, incluso mejor. –Murmuro conforme. Bailaron solo un par de piesas para que todo el mundo los viera y después se separaron.

-Señor Riddle.- Lo llamo de repente tocando su hombro un hombre con rasgos muy marcados de elfo.- Kenneth Ruffus del Profeta, quisiera solo hacerle unas preguntas con respecto a su repentino matrimonio; Por qué eligió usted a la señora Bellatrix?- Había algo en la forma de hablar de ese hombre que al mago oscuro no le gustaba, no sabía si estaba en su voz chillona, o de tono monótono o que parecía que en vez de preguntar imponía una respuesta.

-No es obvia esa respuesta acaso?- Preguntó mostrando una sonrisa amplia mirando hacia la chica mientras esta hablaba absorta con otros invitados.- Es una mujer de encantos múltiples, es hermosa, ingeniosa y devota.-

\- En donde se conocieron ella y usted?-

-Nos conocimos en un evento al que los dos asistimos.-Mintió, a Bellatrix una vez se la había topado en la casa Black una vez que había sido sede para una reunión.

-La señora Riddle nos ofreció unas declaraciones también ,dijo que usted es un hombre conquistador, seductor y muy detallista. Que tiene para decir a eso?-

-Que creo que exagera pero que me llena de regocijo que mi esposa crea eso de mi. Significa que he hecho bien las cosas y la tengo contenta.-

-Cree usted en el amor duradero ¿

-Si claro.-

-Y En el amor entre dos personas con tanta diferencia de edad?- De pronto Voldemort olfateo sarcasmo en la pregunta.

-Si, si lo creo, de todos modos, el tiempo me dará la razón o no.-Intentó sonreir pero no le salio muy bien.-Señor Ruffus muchas gracias por asistir el dia de hoy y por tomarse el tiempo para sus estimulantes preguntas. Si me disculpa debo hablar con alguien mas.-

-Gracias a usted señor Riddle por darme un minuto de su tiempo.-

Voldemrot volvió a encontrarse con su esposa en un extremo del salón .

-Es hora de retirarnos.- Le dijo a la bruja y esta asintió terminando la conversación con una de sus hermanas. Luego ambos se excusaron y se fueron de la fiesta.

Al llegar a la mansión Riddle, Voldemort acompaño a su esposa hasta el segundo piso, hasta un pasillo alfombrado, lleno de pinturas y con varias puertas.

-Señora, esta será su habitación privada, si usted necesita algo solo búsqueme, mi habitación está al terminar el pasillo, no poseo elfos, pero eso es algo de lo que podemos ir hablando en la semana. Espero se encuentre a gusto aquí en mi compañía. Mañana, mas descansados hablaremos de lo que está y no está permitido hacer, mientras tanto, descanse.-

-Gracias mi señor.- Dijo abriendo la puerta para ojear sus cámaras. Era una habitación enorme, aun mas grande que la que compartía con sus hermanas en la mansión Black, con sus paredes en colores pasteles y los muebles negros para resaltar.

-Si no es de su agrado, usted misma puedo encargarse de cambiarla a su gusto. Es suya.-

-Es usted muy amable mi señor.- La morocha pensó por unos breves segundos en preguntarle al señor por que dormirían en cuartos separados, pero automáticamente descarto esa idea al pensar por si misma la clase de pregunta tonta q estaba a punto de decir

-Mañana si es su deseo puede ir de compras, le dije a su madre que no era necesario enviar todo su guardarropas aquí. Usted podrá reemplazar todo a nuevo. Y podrá darse un tour por la casa para conocerla.-

-Es usted muy atento mi señor.-

-Solo cumplo mi palabra.- Dijo serio, y antes de que ella cruzara su propio umbral le susurró.- lo ha hecho muy bien hoy, buenas noches.- Giró sobre sus talones y se marchó rumbo a sus aposentos privados.


End file.
